


Drabble: Faerie Paths.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: Comment fic in response toa promptfrommorgynlerifor Methos and fairy lights.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Lanna's Drabbles (2020)





	Drabble: Faerie Paths.

Methos walked over a bridge. Ten years later, he walked down the other side of it as if nothing was amiss.

Methos was never sure if Faerie counted as holy ground or not, but he did know that all the challenges he got in there were mundane ones. Oh, he might get cursed to some horrible fate, but even if he got eaten, he still wound up walking another anticlockwise circle around an oak tree fifty miles from where he started.

It might be he was the only one who considered Fearie a safe haven. He was fine with that.


End file.
